The Doctor and the Lord of Rings
by Alyianna Baggins
Summary: The Doctor and Clara just finished saving Gallifrey when a strange incident sends them somewhere totally new. Meanwhile, a small hobbit from the Shire is on a quest that may take his life.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Incident

"Where are we going now?" Clara Oswin Oswald asked the Doctor as she entered the Tardis. Her face was lit up with a smile, a dimple showing in one cheek.

"Are you sure you're all rested from our big adventure last weekend?" he asked her with a sly grin on his face.

"What? Stopping the Time War and resolving a conflict between humans and Zygons?" Clara mock-shrugged. "No biggie."

The Doctor laughed out loud. "That's my Impossible Girl." He lifted up both hands in the air and Clara high-fived them.

Just as their hands met in the air, the Tardis door suddenly slammed shut. The Tardis began to move - well, move was a tame word. The reality was that machinery under their feet began to whir, the floor shook and tilted back and forth violently, and the usual Tardis noise almost sounded a little strangled. The Doctor and Clara both grabbed at the circular console as they fell backwards.

"I guess it's not up for us to decide!" the Doctor yelled, frantically trying to get his balance back.

"What do you mean, it's not for us to decide?" Clara shouted back over the loud Tardis noise. "Can't you control your own machine?"

"Hey, don't be rude to the Tardis!" the Doctor frowned. He stroked the console as he looked at it, lovingly. "She didn't mean it, old girl," he said in a lower voice, almost as if to himself.

"Whatever." Clara rolled her eyes. She and the Tardis had never got along, and she didn't think they ever would.

"Hold onto your hats!" the Doctor waved his fingers at her, and quickly put his hand back down as he almost lost balance again.

"Neither of us are wearing any hats!" Clara yelled back at him.

Before the Doctor had time to come up with a snarky response, something very strange happened. And when I say strange, I don't mean your type of strange. Clara had seen a LOT with the Doctor, and what happened then was utterly abnormal - even for a space-and-time-travelling Time Lord and companion.

Several things happened at once. The Tardis doors suddenly flew open at the same time that the Doctor lost his grip. He went flying towards the open door. Clara opened her mouth to scream, but then a great wind hit her in the mouth, taking her breath away. She felt dizzy as she suddenly felt her own grip loosening and herself flying backwards until she hit her head very hard and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Impossible Girl Again

OCC: I'm surprised I've already got one follower! Thank you for your support. :D Enjoy this next chapter!

When Clara woke up, she didn't. At least, it felt like waking up - but only to a dream. Images and stories flashed through her mind. In fact, it almost felt like the time that she had stepped into the time vortex. This time, however, she was not following the Doctor's timeline, but someone very different.

Two blue eyes and a mess of curly hair were seared into her memory. The stature of the person was like that of a young boy, but his face was older. In fact, all the people in that village were the size of mere children, many of them with faces of old men and women.

Clara marvelled at them. Who were these people? What planet was this? And why was it so important that she know this young man who had a gentler face than all the rest of his kind?

"Hobbits...Shire..."

The words echoed in her mind as the information zapped into her brain, making her knowledgeable of the history of these people in a brief moment when a second earlier, she had been totally in the dark. Images of these people flashed before her eyes to supplement the extra information, and, suddenly, she understand it all.

"You can stop now," she whispered to the vortex. "I understand. Please stop now. You're making my head hurt."

The images did stop flashing by, but now centered back onto the young-but-older hobbit, the one with the biggest blue eyes and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Frodo...Baggins..."

Words again sounded in her ears. The odd thing was, both times, she had distinctly heard the words, but there seemed to be no voice to them.

The images began to whirl again before her eyes. It gave her a headache, but she couldn't help watching.

A hobbit party. A huge birthday cake. An older hobbit who seemed to be very close to this Frodo. A speech by the older hobbit. Suddenly, he disappears, and Clara gasped along with the crowd. A whole muddling mess of events.

As the images whirled faster and faster, Clara began to feel faint. Her eyes started to droop closed as her mind tried to process too many things at once. However, just before she fell back into unconsciousness - if she had ever left it - a distinct female voice spoke out this time.

"Help."


	3. Chapter 3: A New World

The Doctor's head was aching as if he had hit it on something very hard. In fact, instead of bounding up like he usually would after such an incident, he decided to lay still for a little longer.

But then a voice spoke out, cutting into his thoughts centered on the pain at the back of his head. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes, he's alive," said a deeper voice. "But his attire is quite remarkable. And he has no weapons. It seems strange that someone would attack him and then leave him still alive, especially since orcs inhabit these parts."

The Doctor opened one eye. Two soldiers were looking over him. Their hair was long and they were dressed in armour that looked medieval.

"Hello?" the Doctor questioned, opening his other eye.

"He is awake, Eomer!" the younger soldier cried out, excitedly.

"Yes, I see that, Gathorn," the soldier called Eomer said sarcastically. "And who may you be, stranger?" he asked the Doctor, prodding him with a spear he held in his hand, but not too roughly.

The Doctor sat up. "I'm the Doctor. I was travelling with my friend Clara and then..." He rubbed his head. "I was in the Tardis. Then everything went dark and I woke up here. The doors flew open...that's strange. Where am I? No, don't tell me! Let me guess."

He rubbed his hands together delightedly before quickly standing up. There were many other soldiers, around thirty or so, standing behind Eomer and Gathorn, and they immediately pointed their spears at him as soon as he did so.

The Doctor raised his hands in there. "I'm a friend. I'm not going to hurt you! Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Destination. I'm going to guess...perhaps Scandinavia in the fourteenth century?" He looked questioningly at Eomer.

Eomer only looked confused. "I have never heard of this realm that you speak of - is it far south? You are standing in the realm of Rohan, under the rule of our King Theoden. But our King is not in his right mind, and he has banished his loyal men from his side." He nodded towards the soldiers standing behind him.

"Rohan?" the Doctor mused. "That's new..." The name sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it at the moment. Probably an after-effect of knocking his head, he decided.

"You say your King is not well, I hear," he repeated the information back at Eomer. "So what are you doing? Searching for some sort of medicine that will cure him?"

"It is not so easy as that...Doctor?" Eomer hesitated at the name. The Doctor nodded, so Eomer went on, although he looked curious about the name. "Our King's mind is poisoned by the wizard Saruman. There is nothing that we can do."

"Saruman...Saruman..." the Doctor said the name quietly to himself. "I've heard that name before..."

"I would be very surprised if you had not," Eomer put in. He looked curiously at the Doctor, as if he wished very much to ask who was this man whose garb was so outlandish, whose name was a mystery, and who knew so little of the only land that Eomer knew was in existence.

"Oh." The Doctor's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Nooo. It can't be."

He looked at Eomer with those same surprised eyes as if to question the blond warrior if what he was thinking were really true.

He slapped his forehead with his hand. "How didn't I think of it before? But it's impossible! It simply can't be! Unless..."

The Doctor turned away from Eomer and gazed towards the distant hills.

"Unless Middle Earth is a real place..."


	4. Chapter 4: Help

OCC: I'm on a roll, so here is the second chapter of today! I'm sorry it's not very good...but I would dearly love to have your feedback!

_Help...help...help..._

The words echoed in Clara's ears as she gasped awake...for real this time.

She was sitting in the Tardis. At least...she believed it was the Tardis. Clara had never seen this room before. It was designed somewhat like her parent's bedroom had been - queen-sized bed, two dressers, an opening leading towards a bathroom...

There was something on top of one of the dressers. Clara got up and walked towards the particular dresser to the right of the bed.

It was a picture in a gold frame with Gallifrean writing to decorate it. The picture was of a young couple smiling at the camera, hips up. The young woman had fiery red hair, a creamy complexion, and a twinkle in her eyes. The young man had a large nose, lighter ginger hair, and seemed a little goofy.

Without even thinking about it, Clara turned the picture over and slid it out of the frame.

_Amy and Rory_ was written on the back.

_The friends whose loss made the Doctor vow to never engage in human affairs again_, she remembered. The thought sent a chill down her spine, and she quickly slid the photograph back into place, setting the frame back on the dresser.

Clara quickly turned away. But not before the image of a dark-haired curly hobbit flashed into her vision and out again, blinding her before she could study it.

She sank onto the bed, holding her head. It hurt. And something felt heavy around her neck. She clutched a hand towards her chest, realizing that there was nothing there. Nothing there. But she felt it. What was it?

_The Ring. The terrible burden._

Clara sprang up, a sense of urgency upon her.

_Help._

She began rushing through rooms. Into the library. Into the swimming pool, and out again when she saw that no one was there. A dark room that she dared not enter for a feeling of doom in it. A kitchen.

"But I have no idea where I'm going," she told herself aloud.

_Frodo._

_Baggins._

_Help._

As she rushed into the second control room that she had come across, her feet came across a slippery surface. They began to slide under her. She felt herself falling towards the floor. Her eyes began to close once more.

The funny thing was, it didn't hurt when her head came into contact with the floor. In fact, it felt as if she were falling onto soft grass.

But then the images started flashing through her mind again.

"No, please don't," Clara mumbled.

_Help._


End file.
